militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Bliska
The Battle of Bliska (present day Blizna in the hinterland of Trogir called Zagora, southern Croatia) was fought in 1322 between the army of a coalition of several Croatian noblemen and Dalmatian coastal towns (with the support of the Croato-Hungarian king Charles I Robert of Anjou) and the forces of Mladen II Šubić of Bribir, Ban of Croatia, and his allies. The battle resulted in the defeat of Mladen II, who lost his power. Background After the death of Paul I Šubić of Bribir ( ), Ban of Croatia and Lord of all of Bosnia, on May 1, 1312, his properties and titles were passed to his eldest son Mladen II, who already ruled over Bosnia before as a Ban of Bosnia. The young Croato-Hungarian king Charles I Robert of Anjou dynasty, who did not yet have full power over the country, tolerated an unlimited and intangible rule of Mladen II over his territory, because Mladen's father had helped Charles to come to the throne. Anyhow, Mladen II came into conflict with the Croatian noblemen in his broader neighbourhood, like the princes of Krk (future Frankopans), Gusićs (princes of Krbava) and Nelipićs, with some Dalmatian coastal towns (Šibenik, Trogir), with Stephen II Kotromanić ( ), Bosnian nobleman, and again with the old adversary - the Republic of Venice. The turbulent events that followed in the next couple of years (from 1317 until 1322) were marked by and full of revolts, rebellions, sieges, armed clashes, changes of sides (going over to the opponent's side), maneuvers and tactical deceptions of both sides. John Babonić ( ), Ban of Slavonia, was also involved, having received a support of the king who was convinced that the time had come to weaken the power of the Šubić family. Battle The decisive battle occurred in the late summer or early autumn of 1322 at Bliska. On the one side there were the forces of Mladen II Šubić of Bribir and his allies, among which those of his younger brother George II Šubić of Bribir ( ), while on the other side gathered the army of a broad coalition of Croatian noblemen and Dalmatian coastal towns under command of John Babonić. There are no detailed facts left about the battle itself, but it is known that Mladen II suffered a defeat. He himself, as well as his brother George II, saved his life and temporarily found shelter in Klis, George's fortress. Aftermath and consequences Not long after the battle, the king Charles I Robert appeared in southern Croatia, leading his army, trying to calm down the situation. At the assembly held in the Knin fortress on October 8, 1322, the winners of the battle of Bliska were given (or confirmed) the properties and privileges by the king, whereas Mladen II Šubić of Bribir lost his freedom and was taken to Hungary. There he spent the next twenty years or so in custody at the Court, until his death between 1341 and 1343. The battle of Bliska meant the end of enormous power and influence of the main branch of the princes of Bribir led by Mladen II. He tried to maintain the hold over the other Croatian clans, but was unsuccessful. He lost a great part of the former estates, land, castles and towns held by Šubićs, and their hereditary right to be bans of Croatia as well. King Charles chose, namely, John Babonić to be the Ban, whereas Stephen II Kotromanić became the Ban of Bosnia. Further consequence was the strengthening of other Croatian noblemen, especially the members of Nelipić family and the princes of Krk (Frankopan). However, the brothers of Mladen II (George II, Paul II, Gregory ( ) and Mark ( )) as well as their sons (Mladen III, George III (future George I Zrinski), Paul III, Božidar and Pribko), abode and kept their old properties for almost the next thirty years. It was only when the new Croato-Hungarian king Louis the Great started to reign in the forties of fourteenth century, that he, by exchanging the estates, partially succeeded in displacing the members of Šubić family. References External links *Battle of Bliska in „History of Croatia“ by Rudolf Horvat, Edition of 1924 *Defeat of ban Mladen at Bliska *Defeat of Mladen II Šubić of Bribir in the battle of Bliska in 1322 *Present day Blizna map *John V. A. Fine, Jr.: 'The late medieval Balkans' (a survey) - Battle of Bliska is on the page 212 Category:Battles involving medieval Croatia Category:1322 in Europe Category:Conflicts in 1322 Category:Battles of the Middle Ages Category:History of Croatia Category:14th century in Croatia Category:History of Dalmatia